


daydream.08

by inkahgase



Series: Daydreams [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkahgase/pseuds/inkahgase
Summary: mark gets worried after you stand him up on a date
Relationships: Mark Tuan/You
Series: Daydreams [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523738
Kudos: 10





	daydream.08

With a sigh, Mark stood by your bedroom door observing your sleeping figure. The light from the hallway illuminated your face, showing the sweat beads that covered your beautiful features that joined your laboured breathing. Telling him everything that he needed to know.

_You were sick._

Padding over to your bed, he sat at the edge of it as he tenderly brushed the hair away from your face. Mark didn’t mean to come and disturb you but he had been worried after you failed to meet him or answer his calls, which was so unlike you, so he had to come and check in on you.

“M-Mark? W-What are you d-doing here?” you asked, voice soft and hoarse. It would seem that you were feeling worse than he thought, considering you had lost your voice.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” he replied softly, hand cupping your cheek. “I just came to check on you but your roommate said it would be fine for me to come in.”

“How did you know I was sick?”

“You didn’t show up to our date tonight,” Mark explained with a smile. “You weren’t picking up your phone or returning your messages either. Naturally, I was worried. So, that’s what brought me here.”

“Our date was tonight?” you asked worriedly before wincing as your sore throat reminded you of its presence. Mark hushed you as he nodded. “I’m sorry, I completely forgot.”

With a shake of his head, Mark rid you of your worries. “It’s understandable. You’re allowed to stand me up if you’re sick. I wish you would have told me earlier though, it would seem that this isn’t the first day since you got sick.”

Sighing, you placed a hand on his that was against your cheek. “I didn’t want to lay this on you so early on,” you said meekly. “I didn’t want to put pressure on you to take care of me.”

Mark’s chuckles filled the four walls of your room. “You’re so silly,” he declared once he’d calmed down. “I know it’s early days for us, tonight being — or _would’ve been_ — our fourth date, but I wouldn’t mind taking care of you at all. The fact that I’m dating you means that I _want_ to do that, so it wouldn’t have mattered if you were sick now or later because either way, _I want to take care of you_.”

“I am silly, aren’t I?” you whined and Mark nodded.

After a few more moments of just basking in each other’s presence, Mark sighed before reaching for your hand. He brought it up to his lips and placed a sweet kiss on the back of it. “I should go,” he announced reluctantly, shaking his head at the whine you let out. “I’ll be back first thing in the morning and I’ll make you the soup my mom always made whenever I was sick.”

“Promise?” you pouted as you reluctantly relinquished your hold on him.

“I promise,” Mark assured you. “Now, rest. I’ll be back before you know it.”

Mark kissed you goodnight before heading home. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow to come. _He couldn’t wait to take care of you tomorrow, and for many more days to come._


End file.
